fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nevel Papperman
Nevel Papperman is the main antagonist of the iCarly Gangers Series. With his special assistant, Nora, he does anything to stop them. His main objective is to make them rue the day they were ever born. Background Nevel was born to a rich family in California. One day, his father got transferred to seattle. Wanting to keep in touch with his friends, he made the nerdy site named Nevelocity; a place to chat and post blogs. Somehow, this website became famous, making him even richer. The website becoming a gossiping spot, he encountered another famous website; iCarly. He invited Carly Shay (CastleFalcon) over to his house for an interview, and tried kissing her. He was turned down, only for Carly to rudely leave his headquarters. Ever since then, he wanted to kill Carly. Nevel soon opens a hebedashary he likes to call "The Elegant", where he sells male accessories that are secretley armed. This store is available to his minions, and to himself only. Personality Nevel is a very intellegent person. He was able to outwit the iCarlies, making them go through Nora, and when they arrived home after escaping from Nora's clutches, Mandy Valdez. He was able to capture Freddy Benson and Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon), greatly worrying Carly. Abilities & Skills *'Genius': Nevel is able to strategize a way to bring down his enemies from the background, using his henchmen or hired people to attack. When he has to personally enter battle, he analyzes his enemies prehandedly in order to avoid the most of damage. Nevel's evil plans challenge the iCarlies. *'Technopathic': Nevel can control Technology or anything that involves electricty with mind power. This also enhances his intellect; he is smart enough to fool the entire iCarly gang into running into traps, right after they had escaped from another. :*'Technological Suit': Nevel can use his powers to create a suit of technology, from his technological belt. He can manipulate electricity and shoot missiles with his suit. :*'Electricity Manipulation': Nevel can manipulate electricity with his suit, as shown in Chapter 5 of the iCarly Gangers Series. :*'Prosthetic': If one of Nevel's limbs were to be torn off, he would reconstruct it with his technopathy. :*'True Form': Nevel can turn into a robotic being. He claims that this is his true form; his human appearance simply being a mask. With his true form activated, his strength levels increase, though he is much slower. :*'Striking Laser Blast': Turning one of his arms into a laser shooter, he can fire devastating blasts. If these blasts made contact with anything, a devastating explosion would be caused. Astonishingly, he can fire more than one of these blasts. Relationships Carly Shay (CastleFalcon): Carly is his arch nemisis, as himself to her. Both are constantly threatning eachother. In the past, Nevel tried kissing Carly on the lips. Carly turned him down and left his headquarters, thus building up rage within him. This rage drove him insane, and eventually became a spoiled mastermind. This is why his goal is to kill Carly. Nora Dershlit: is Nevel's personal assistant. She does devious favors for him, such as nearly killing the iCarlies. Nora is too insane, though she is smart, being able to lure them to her headquarters by pretending to be a nerdy 16 year old girl. Category:ICarly